DragonBall DC
DragonBall DC is a extension of DragonBall GT. The story revolves around Adrien McGregor and Goku Zarathustra. It begins with Adrien planning on committing suicide one day only to end up having to go the school library before he has a chance to do anything about it. As he is walking about the library, he sees a hole in the wall where a painting is supposed to be. Inside is a fancy necklace. Adrien grabs it and puts it on, not knowing that is a Dragon'Con Radar. Immediately, Adrien can sense where seven statues (one gold, one tanzanite, one diamond, etc.) are hidden. After searching for these statues, he finds them with a strange description written on the bottom of every statue. Because he is wearing the necklace, he mysteriously knows what name to call out. He yells out "Jormangundr!" and a great dragon comes out of nowhere. Because he has heard of the legendary DragonBalls, Adrien gets an idea on how to use the Dragon'Cons. He immediately wishes to look different, the way he sees himself as. The second wish, Adrien asks to be given the power to fly, and to fire energy blasts, just like the legendary Z Warriors he has heard about. Jormangundr grants Adrien's wish, merely unlocking his powers, because (unknown to Adrien) he is a Cynthian, a descendent to the sister race to the Saiyans. After trying out his powers, Adrien now wants to be immortal. As he begins to ask for his third wish, an energy blasts suddenly strikes him, causing him to crash hard against the ground. Adrien is furious. All this time in his life he has been held back from happiness, and now this?! Adrien has a nervous breakdown and starts shaking rapidly, until his long blonde hair turns into spiky strands, and starts to sparkle. He converts all of his buried anger and hatred into energy! His eyes turn emerald green and glow. After turning Super Cynthian he turns to face the one who struck him. It is Goku himself! "What the hell do you think your doing?!" he yells. Adrien is too blind with rage to notice he is standing before his hero. Adrien yells back, "Making my life about me dammit!!!". Goku looks different. His hair is in Super Saiyan form, yet is black, almost...purple looking. He is wearing a black vest with shimmering lightning bolts, black gloves, a black belt, black pants and black shoes. "Don't do something your gonna regret kid!" Goku warns Adrien. Adrien merely laughs as he flies towards Goku. Goku doesn't quite know what to do with Adrien. Should he kill him?, or should he just knock him out? As Adrien throws a right hook, Goku merely sidesteps and punches Adrien in the side, sending Adrien to the ground. Unbeknowst to both of them, Mabes, a recent enemy of Goku's, asks Jormangunder to break free Raaz, The Forbidden Saiyan. Jormangundr warns Mabes of the consequences of such an action, but Mabes shrugs off the warning. The wish is granted, and Jormangundr dissapears. Adrien slowly gets up, holding his side and looks at Goku. "Why in the hell of all days...did YOU have to show up and ruin my life?" Goku ignores Adrien as he looks out into the great wide open, seeing 7 streaks of light penetrate the sky. The sudden realization that the dragon is no longer there, sends a chill up Goku's spine. "What was your third wish kid?" Goku asks Adrien. Adrien snaps back. "I didn't GET a third wish, remember? You stopped me from that you big white dope!". Goku rushes over to where he last saw the Dragon'Con's. He looks around, but sees only a trail of green dark slime. "No..." Goku mumbles to himself. Adrien sees Goku, but no dragon statues. His eyes widen. "What the HELL did you do?!" "Where's my dragon?!" Adrien wobbles foward towards Goku as Goku's eyes began to water. That monster Raaz killed off everybody he knew and loved. His wife Chi-Chi, his kids Gohan and Goten. His grandaughter Pan. His best friends Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, ChaotZu, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Dende, Mr.Popo, Mr.Satan, Mr.Buu, Uub, Mr.Roshi...everybody. And now that monster was back on the loose. Goku closes his eyes and squeezes his fists, mumbling "You Bastard...". "What the hell just happened?!" Adrien yelled. Goku snaps back. "Because of your complete lack of understanding, the most powerful Saiyan to ever exist is now back! You unbelievable son of a-" He stops himself. It's not Adrien's fault. Suddenly Adrien realizes he's standing before Goku. Instead of hugging him and showering him with love, Adrien merely stands with his head hanging low like a scalded dog. Goku begans again. "I'm sorry. It's just that I lost everybody I loved to that monster. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Adrien comments back. "What level is he?" Goku chuckles, with a smirk. "Don't know." Adrien gasps. "Well?! Arn't you supposed to be Super Saiyan 4!?" Goku continues to smirk. "For now." Adrien began to grin. "Ahhhh...I get it now! Your planning on turning into a Super Saiyan 5, right?!" But Adrien frowned..."But wait-that's not possible-is it? I mean...I've been hearing rumors of a Level 5 for at least a decade. Is it...really possible?" Goku turned around and looked at Adrien with a look of assurance. "Yeh. I can sense it." Adrien started to chuckle. "You know, it's funny. I was planning on killing myself today. And now look what's happened! I got the body of my dreams, I can fly and fire energy blasts!..." Goku asked, "Why were you planning on killing yourself?" Adrien replied "I didn't have anything to live for...but now I do". Goku smiles at Adrien. "Good. Because now your gonna have fight for it". Category:Fan Fiction